Ley Magic
by Rikithasta
Summary: Voldemort is back and now has an ally. Petunia, Harry, and Charlie each face different problems, but Dumbledore worse of all- when someone from within Hogwarts attempts to kill him. More then just they are effected when Ley Magic returns in full force.


Ley Magic  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and large corporations, not myself. This may be quite similar to the story 'What Once Was' though that was my story.   
  
A/N: This is a rewritten version of 'What Once Was.' It will contain a similar plot, taken out in a similar manner. Though this is unbeta'd at this time, I hope to receive opinions on it, before I send it to my beta reader. I realize this is backwards, but this is not the final copy of 'Ley Magic.' Thank you for reading, and please review. Or email me at   
  
Chapter One: Veil  
  
What happened to him, he didn't know at first, time past so very quick yet as he recalled it afterward it was slow and drawn out. This he knew: Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a curse and his feet flew from beneath him. As he bent backwards, he braced himself for the pain of a hex or most likely an Unforgivable. He didn't hear the curse as blood pounded in his ears, yet he could feel himself loose all feeling. It began at his head and worked down, until all the pain he felt from the previous duels, were mere memories. He hadn't even realized he was on the ground at first, until he tried to get up. He couldn't be lying on the floor, open to attack.  
  
Yet no attack came. He opened his eyes which he didn't realize were closed. He expected to see green light, but there was none. It was blue. Blue engulfed him, but it wasn't just light, as far as the eye could see. Looking down appeared no different then looking to this side. He wondered if there really was a floor.   
  
Sirius Black was never religious. As a general rule, wizards and witches weren't. Yet he couldn't imagine the place he was to be heaven, and he always suspected that hell was more red then blue. Or at least a lot warmer. Then again, he couldn't feel the temperature either- it was an odd sensation.  
  
He replayed the moments leading to his fall. He and Bellatrix were dueling, they were in the court room, awfully close to the archway, then he fell backward. He felt his insides go cold thinking about it. He was killed by his cousin trying to save Harry, and now he was dead.  
  
"Harry," He moaned out loud. He was the one person who was like a father to Harry. Or at least like family, he never would replace James. He couldn't possibly do that. He failed his Godson, and now he had to depend on Dumbledore to protect the boy. Not that he didn't trust his former headmaster, he did. However, if he knew Harry, which he liked to believe he did, at least a little, Harry would be mad at Dumbledore for keeping the message of the prophecy a secret. Harry wouldn't want to be around the professor for a little while. He could only hope he was wrong, of course he couldn't blame him either.  
  
The saw a man appear in front of him, a shadow of a ghost. He convulsed on what seemed to act as a floor. His mouth moved as if he was screaming, yet he made no sound. "Not you too, Kingsley." He said going to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's over now," but he wasn't able to finish what he was saying. His hand went right through.  
  
"Don't bother Sirius, he isn't here. Not really. He's being tortured by the Cruciatus spell, and soon he will leave to rejoin his body." He turned around to see a woman he recognized quite easily, though by all rights she shouldn't be in front of him.  
  
"Alice? Shouldn't you be in Saint Mungo's with your husband?" He said surprised. "And what do you mean, he isn't here? I could see him!" Millions of questions flooded into his mind now that he was able to find someone who clearly knew more about this place then he.  
  
"When a person is hit with an Unforgivable Curse, their soul comes here. When the curse comes off, they leave. Of course the killing curse is permanent. For people like Frank and myself, our souls did not have the opportunity to escape. We became trapped. When our bodies die we may have a chance at being released, or we may not. I wouldn't know."  
  
"I went through some sort of arch though, I wasn't hit by a spell!"  
  
Alice Longbottom looked at him curiously. "I've only talked to one person who claims the same happened to them. They had their body intact as well. He didn't want to talk much. Someone from history, whether he was known or not, created this place to use it as a prison. He was able to draw those he sent with some sort of magic. But he's dead now." Alice sighed sadly and shook her head.  
  
Sirius looked at his hands. They were certainly real enough, not so ghost like as Alice's or Kingsley's (who disappeared.) "There was a battle wasn't there?"   
  
"At the Department of Mysteries. Over the prophecy."  
  
"That would explain Harry, and Neville, and the other students."  
  
"They're here!" He nearly screamed panicking as he felt his heart beat faster.  
  
"Not any longer. The Cruciatus, except for Harry. He seems to be flickering between this realm and the realm of the living. Frank believes it had something to do with his scar, and a young man named Cedric Diggory says his scar hurts sometimes."  
  
"When Voldemort is close or wants to kill him or someone else."  
  
"So it's true. Voldemort is back?"  
  
"Yeah. A year ago."  
  
"How has the Minister, Fudge I believe his name is, how did he respond?"  
  
"Hah," He said under his breath then said at normal tones "He claims Harry Potter is disturbed, and Dumbledore is insane. He had everyone on his side for a while. Then Harry managed to get the real story out. He was the only one besides the Death Eaters who saw his return. The Ministry still denied it. Now they can't- Death Eaters attacking the Ministry and all..."  
  
"James remembered Fudge when he was a junior member. He claims he was blind when it came to increasing his own power."  
  
"The man is so greedy for power, he was blind to the Death Eaters, and in return they rose to power." Sirius was about to say something else, but he heard a woman's scream. He wanted to run in that direction but he suddenly appeared right next to her.  
  
"Why did you try and keep me from seeing him?" A red headed woman demanded a black haired man in glasses- both ghost like. "I have right to know when he's here."  
  
"There's nothing we could do about it, and it always upsets you so much." Both couldn't take their eyes off the spot where a person was, only to flicker away and reappear. It was Harry Potter.   
  
"Lily, James." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"How in hell did you land up here?" James asked.   
  
In the void where there seems to be no time, he told his best friend and best friend's wife, everything he knew. 


End file.
